The First Tale of the Caverns
by LU99N
Summary: An epic tale of Finn and Jake's adventure deep into the caverns that lay hidden under Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bubblegum slowly penetrated deep into Marceline's ass with her strap on. Marceline let out a long sigh of pleasure. This was the latest in a long line of sexual escapades by the two. They secretly met in the princess's hidden chamber to keep anyone from finding out about their dirty lesbian acts. It wasn't fitting for a future queen of the candy kingdom to be fucking a thousand year old vampire. Only one citizen of the kingdom knew the secrets of the room besides PB, and he is Peppermint Butler.

Peppermint Butler was currently trying to acquire a special mushroom for the princess that was rumored to allow the temporary growth of a penis. As Peppermint Butler is more suited to the quiet murder of goblins then searching dark caves for strange mushrooms, he decided to enlist the help of Finn and Jake in his quest.

Jake was just awakening from a deep sleep, Finn was already up as he had spent the past hour vigorously masturbating to a picture he took of Marceline sleeping in her underwear. Jake awoke with a stuffy nose and reached over to his box of tissues, only to find it empty.

"Finn, where'd all the tissues go?" Jake asked.

"I've got no idea man" Finn replied, trying to keep his voice steady. Then they heard a knock at the door. Finn went downstairs with a shrug and opened the door. Peppermint Butler was standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Please Finn, I have to acquire a special mushroom for Princess Bubblegum, or she'll be very upset!" cried the butler.

"Sure man, we'll help you out, right Jake?" replied Finn.

"Aww but I don't want to man." whined Jake in a pitiful voice.

"Remember the debt you owe me Jake, I helped you when you were in need with the princess plant." countered Peppermint.

"Alright fine, I'll help." said Jake. His problem was not that he actually didn't want to help, but that he was still sore from a long night with Lady Rainicorn. After grabbing a quick bite to eat and a map the group set off for the cave complex deep under the land of Ooo.

There were many magical and potent mushrooms in the caves, but there were also dangerous beasts such as the infamous creatures known as lip monsters. Luckily Finn and Jake were experienced adventurers so should be able to handle a few monsters. They wandered the cave systems for hours looking for the special mushroom, but were very unlucky and unable to find one. Just as they were about to give up the search they heard a noise. A scary beast raised its head in front of the group.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Why it looks like a lips monster." said the butler.

"But dude, that thing doesn't look like it has any lips at all. Its just covered in cuts, it looks like someone attacked it with an axe." replied Finn.

"Look man, I'll explain later." says Jake with a small chuckle. "Lets just fight this thing."

"But it doesn't look like its attacking, and I can't just fight something that's harmless."says Finn.

Sadly the peace with the lips monster was not to last. As soon as the words were out of Finn's mouth tentacles shot out of the monster and started tearing off everyone's clothes! The lips monster then proceeded to rush at the group and jump onto them. The tentacles forced the boingloings of each member into the waiting "lips". Then the tentacles gripped Jake, Finn, and Peppermint Butler, and the lips monster started to roll.

They rolled for hours, each member of the group being forced to cum many times. Eventually the lips monster started shuddering herself, and finally orgasmed. With that, the tentacles receded, freeing the crew. After picking themselves up and trying to fix what remained of their clothes they looked around. It was a strange new section of the cave, the center of which was dominated by two objects, a mushroom patch, and a rope going up to a hole in the cavern's roof. Peppermint Butler pulled out his sketch to compare to the mushrooms, and lo-and-behold they were the mushrooms he was looking for. They quickly plucked several and thought of how to get back.

"Well it would seem as though though there's nowhere to go but up." Peppermint said, pointing to the rope. The others shrugged and they started to climb. eventually they reached the roof and found a trapdoor awaiting them. Opening it they found themselves inside of a tree. Upon forcing an exit, the adventurers found themselves upon a hill, and within eyesight was the candy kingdom.

"I must get this mushroom to the princess, you two should head home." said the little butler. So of course Finn and Jake went back too there house with much to discuss and a great need for new clothes. Meanwhile Peppermint Butler headed to the secret chamber where Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were waiting. He arrived and delivered his load of mushrooms to the couple, quickly retreating to rest after his long adventure.

"Well Marceline, you can try them first." said PB, feeling generous.

"Sweet babe." said Marcy, popping a mushroom into her mouth. She felt a slight pain as medium sized cock emerged slightly above her slit. However she also felt an intense lust for blood, and Princess Bubblegum was the only living thing around. She bent PB over and sunk her teeth into her neck and shoved the penis into her vagina.

And then, Princess Bubblegum was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh shit!" Marceline shouted "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Princess Bubblegum was still dazed from her transformation. With a small sigh she fell to the ground. As she hit the floor Peppermint Butler burst into the room, alarmed by Marceline's shouting. He could tell what the problem was without even looking.

"You bit her didn't you!" accuses Peppermint, a grimace on his face.

"Y-yes." admits Marcy abashedly.

"This simply won't do," says the little candy man. "We can't have a vampire as the ruler of the kingdom, age old laws prohibit it!" He quickly sprints out and back in. "Luckily I know someone who can help."

He unrolls the scroll he grabbed, revealing a long incantation. He begins to read off the incantation in a deep intoning voice. When he is finished a demon appears.

"Quid quaeris?" the demon asks, his voice surprising caring.

"O princeps magnus deamon est infirmis, commodo aviuvabit eam." the butler says, quite calm all things considered.

"Ut risus pecunia purpura requiram."

"Suscipiam termini vestri."

(The gist of this is that the demon wants a mushroom to help the princess and Peppermint agrees to get it for him.)

With the deal settled the demon returns from whence he came.

And so it came to be that Peppermint Butler had a new quest, this time he had to find a mushroom to undo the harm that Marceline had wrought. As this was a big task that would require a long journey back into the caverns the little butler thought it would be a good idea to go for help. He scrounged up what help he could in the Candy Kingdom, however that only amounted to the insanely buff Starchy (he had spent his time in the dungeon pumping iron). Thus once again Peppermint found himself needing Finn and Jake's help with adventuring.

*knock knock*

"Oh hey Peppermint." said Finn. "Jake and I were just napping after that crazy adventure we had together."

"Funny you should mention that." the butler said with some reservation in his voice. "Because I was wondering if you'd be willing to come back down there with me. You see PB has fallen ill and I need a mushroom to help her."

"Awww man, isn't there any other way to fix her, I hate it down there!"

"I'm afraid not Finn. I will grant you a magical favor if you help me."

"You know I can't turn that down."

Just then Jake came down from the bedroom.

"Yo man, we're helping out Butler again." Finn calls over to him.

"I don't wanna."

"No its cool, he promised us magical favors if we help him."

"Oh really? Sweet, I'll go then."

"Hey Peppermint Butler, you never promised Starchy no magic favors." Starchy said. "You're gonna have to give me something too if you want my help."

"Fine, I'll give you something too Starchy. We'll sort it out when we get done with the quest." Peppermint Butler by this point would go along with whatever they wanted just as long as they would help.

The group then proceeded to grab lots of supplies as no one knew how long the trip to the caverns would last. They also grabbed an ax for Starchy as he had no weapon to speak of.

Finally armed and ready, they proceeded to the entrance to the dark caverns of Ooo.


End file.
